


Will You Marry Me?

by E_Hiiragizawa



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Marriage Proposal, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Hiiragizawa/pseuds/E_Hiiragizawa
Summary: She finally said yes.Just a very short oneshot that I did because I'm bored.
Relationships: Eriol Hiiragizawa/Kinomoto Sakura





	Will You Marry Me?

The first time he asked her, they were 4 years old. They were sitting in the sandbox, building sandcastle together.

“Do you want to be my wife?” The small blue haired boy asked his companion.

“What is a wife? Is that a candy?” The girl with brown hair and green eyes asked curiously.

The blue haired boy shrugged. “I don’t know.”

They continued to play together.

The second time he asked her, they were 7 years old.

“Will you be my wife?” Eriol asked Sakura when they walked home from school together.

“We’re seven, Eriol. Wife is for grownups.” Sakura told him patiently. “Now, come on. Let’s get some ice cream instead.”

They stopped by the ice cream place and got their ice cream, chocolate for Eriol, strawberry for Sakura.

The third time he asked her, they were 12 years old. They were sitting at Sakura’s dining table, doing homework together.

Eriol looked up from his book and watched her for a few seconds. “Will you be my wife, Sakura?”

Sakura blushed and said, “Focus, Eriol. We still have to finish this.”

Eriol turned his attention back to his homework and they continued to solve math problems together.

The fourth time he asked her, they were 15 years old. They were in the amusement park and was about to be launched into one of the most exciting roller coaster rides.

“Will you marry me?” Eriol asked, but before Sakura could answer him, the roller coaster started.

Sakura never answered his question, but when they got off the ride, her face was beet red. She said it was because of the cold wind.

The fifth time he asked her, they were 18 years old, fresh from high school.

“Will you marry me?” Eriol asked as he handed her a stuffed bear wearing a graduation cap.

“If this is your idea of proposal, then forget it.” Sakura told him, but she took the bear anyway.

The sixth time he asked her, they were 22 years old. Sakura had just started working as a designer and he was a history teacher.

“Will you marry me?” Eriol asked as they sat together on the couch, watching TV.

Before Sakura could answer, her phone rang. It was her boss, asking her to send in her latest edit. Sakura got up and went to the study to work on her computer, leaving him sitting alone in the living room.

He never got his answer.

The seventh time he asked her, they were 24 years old. He planned the date carefully, it was their 10th anniversary. He reserved a table at a nice restaurant and bought a bouquet of flowers for her, roses and cherry blossoms.

After dinner and dessert, he got up from his chair and dropped to one knee in front of her. He took out a velvet box from his pocket and presented it to her. “Sakura, will you marry me?”

Sakura smiled brilliantly. “Yes, I will marry you.”

He returned her smile and slid the ring onto her finger.

Years later, as they sat together on the porch of their home, basking in the morning sun, he turned to her.

“Will you marry me?” Eriol asked for the umpteenth time, his brilliant grey eyes twinkling with humour.

As she had always done for the past 30 years or so, Sakura turned to him with a soft smile on her face. “I already did, my dear.”

Eriol smiled and leaned in to kiss her gently.


End file.
